Just Stay
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: After Logan's death Laura takes comfort from an unlikey source. one-shot


Just Stay

**A/N: I added a poll to see if you guys would like another one-shot of this couple I have three choices anyway guys enjoy!**

Laura looked out into the lights of Manhattan. She was inside her apartment lying in her bed looking at her hands. She had done so much wrong and caused so much pain she almost wanted to extract her claws and cut her wrist again. She needed someone to talk to. The past few nights Laura couldn't stop thinking of Logan's death.

The night she had found out about Logan she cried. She should have been there to save him. But Logan had to do this on his own and Laura had been with Warren at the time of Logan's death sadly he didn't really care and left her shortly after this. She then traveled around until she made it to New York City. There she got herself an apartment in Manhattan while taking various "jobs" on the side. Then it all changed when she fell in love with _him._

_XxX_

_Laura stares at the man in front of her he doesn't know she's here. Well not yet anyway. She doesn't know why she was here maybe she just needed a friend and he was the only one who she thought actually knew her besides Logan. Her claws come out with a quick SNIKT and the man in the red and blue spandex turns immediately around ready for danger._

"_Laura?" ask the man in spandex_

"_Hello Peter it's been awhile" Laura says with a smile_

_Peter quickly takes off his mask. He's surprised to see her not that he isn't glad to see he after she had moved to New York Laura and Peter had actually become really close. Peter had given her a job as an intern at his company and she always seemed happy to see her those eyes he loved so much told so much even now as he looked at her he could tell something was wrong She looked sad and hurt. Peter slowly stepped closer to her._

"_Laura…I'm sorry about Logan…I know you think I don't like him or you…. but I do like you both of you actually…Logan was a good man and I'm sorry you had to feel that lose" Peter then pulled Laura into a hug. Laura just stood there her green eyes now big. She'd never been comforted by anyone like this. Slowly she moved her arms around his back and hugged him back. It was quick but nice._

"_Thank you" Laura whispered. Tears started to fall on her face as she wept for her now dead 'father'._

_XxX_

That had been three months ago. She still remembered the way he held her. She felt comfort in the hug. She slowly got out of bed and picked up her cell phone and called him. The phone rang and rang. Laura's heart was rising and falling with each ring she was hoping he would pick up.

Finally a groggy but soothing voice could be heard on the line.

"Hello"

"Peter…its Laura…. I need you…please…. it's getting bad again and I don't know what to do." Laura couldn't control herself she started crying. Then she heard the other line go dead. Did She scare him away? Laura didn't know she wiped her tears away and looked at her wrist one more time. 'I'm sorry' she thought to herself. Her

Claws came out with a SNIKT. She slowly inched her adimantium claws to her wrist she then she heard a knock on the window stopping her.

"Peter?" she whispered and slowly made her way toward her bedroom window and sure enough dressed in his Spider-Man costume was Peter. With a duffel bag on his shoulder Laura smiled at him and opened the window. As he made his way inside he took off his mask revealing his brown hair and brown eyes.

He pulled Laura into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry came as fast as I could"

"It's fine Peter" she snuggled closer into his chest. She felt comfterable in this position she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay.

"You want to talk about it" Peter whispered softly.

She nodded and sat down on her bed with Peter standing in front of her. She told him how she hadn't been able to sleep the past few nights. The visions of Logan's last image burned inside her mind. Peter listened to every word she said. He could now see the stress and the hell she has been through.

Laura finished her story and suddenly an awkward silence formed between the two. Laura could only stare at Peter's ripped body. She had been building a crush on peter for a while now and for some reason this felt like the time to ask. She knew Peter's last relationship hadn't end well and Laura had been there for him in the aftermath of that.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She pushed herself off her bed and landed into Peter's arms and pressed her lips on his. She was surprise to feel him kissing back. Laura kissed Peter harder and more passionately. They gasped for air and Laura looked into Peter's brown eyes deeply. Peter couldn't help but stare back he actually couldn't believe he had kissed her.

"Peter…. I love you…. I've always loved you…." She traced a finger down his chest still in his arms. She grinned a devious grin at him.

SNIKT

She slowly ripped the center of his costume open carefully not to cut him. Peter looked at her with a look Laura didn't know.

"Laura…is you sure about this. I mean you know the danger-"

"Peter I'm the clone of Wolverine…. Now shut up " and ripped the rest of his torso off and kissed him more.

XxX

Peter awoke with arms wrapped around him. He looked down to see Laura's arms wrapped around him. She was snuggled up against his chest. He smiled last night had been interesting not that he didn't enjoy it. He loved it actually having sex with Laura he felt a spark with her. He slowly started to get up from his position when he was pulled back down by strong arms. Laura looked at him with her green eyes staring right at him.

"Peter just stay with me…please"

Peter smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere I promise"


End file.
